Supernatural: A tale of Dean and Leah
by pewpewitslou
Summary: It is another version of Supernatural. Much more modern and simple. Dean and Sam are 17. In this story, Sam and Dean go to high school, and also, hunt.


**Leah's POV**

It was the first day of my junior year of high school. This had been the 4th school I've transferred to in 2 years. It was hard moving around, with my father being not so lucky with jobs lately. My little brother and I have been so on and off with our father. He isn't home most of the time.

"Leah! Hurry up, we're going to be late for school again," Mike said. Mike was a sophomore in high school. I closed my eyes and tied my hair up. My brother noticed my expression.

"Where's Dee?" Mike asked. I looked at the couch then suddenly remembered.

"She went to school. Carpool with the neighbors," my brother and I were both silent. =I shook my head. "No, I mean, I'd really love dad to drop us," I told him, fixing my belt buckle. He punched the wall.

"HE WILL NEVER BE HERE FOR US!" he said angrily. I walked toward him and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, we'll be fine, okay? What time is the bus going to be here?" I asked, trying to avoid the subject. We heard a sound coming from the yard. Mike peeked through the curtain.

"LEAH! We're going to be late! It's the bus!" Mike pulled my arm as I grabbed my bags. The door slammed behind us and before I knew it, we were in front of the huge yellow bus. The bus driver smiled at us.

"You guys must be new! My name is Chuck," I smiled at him and my brother walked to the back of the bus before he could finish introducing himself.

"Don't worry, he's been through a lot, and it's our first day in a new place," I told the bus driver. He smiled. I took a deep breath and tried to look for a seat. I close my eyes and shook my head as I looked at every face stare at me with cold and hard eyes. I stiffened.

**Dean's POV**

I feel like I'm on top of the world. Well, I'm just bullshitting. My name is Dean Winchester and I'm 17 years old. I'm a junior in high school for like the billionth time. No, I'm kidding. This is my second year as a junior. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Excuse me?" she said. I immediately opened my eyes. Her brunette hair was long and beautiful smiled.

"Can I sit here?" she asked. I looked at the space she was pointing to, and nodded. She took her seat. I had no interest in making conversation with her. For all I know, she could be one of those sluts I see on public TV. She noticed how I was ignoring her. I have to admit though, she had the cutest brown eyes and the mark on her nose made her look like a little bunny.

"I'm Leah Melody," she said. I ignored her again.

"What's your name?" she waited. I sighed heavily.

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester,"

"Oh, I see, well, I'm new to this school," she told me. I really didn't care. She narrowed her eyes to the ground. I took a quick look at her and sighed.

"If you want, I mean, I could show you around. What grade are you in by the way?" I asked. She looked up at me with her brown eyes twinkling.

"I'm going to be a junior, and you?" I laughed.

"Hah, I'm like, a junior for the 2nd time," I said proudly. She looked at me with serious eyes.

"You know, if you want, I could help you with anything," she offered. I shook my head in laughter and smiled.

"I don't need any help, what school did you come from?" I tried to change the subject. She covered her nose and sneezed. It was adorable.

"Kulah Menz High, in Nebraska, it was a pretty quiet school, not much happened," she said, leaning in closer. I stiffened.

"Um, why did you move away?"

"Because my dad, or father, he wasn't really much of a dad, anyway, he always talked about us having a pretty good life, we moved a lot, and this is the 4th school I've transferred to, and honestly, like, I just wanna settle down, I mean, I don't have a normal life, I mean I just can't," she poured out. I looked at her and shook my head.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

There was silence.

"But, that makes two of us. My dad or _father_ was a total jack ass," I laughed under my breath. She looked at me with assuring eyes.

"How so?" she asked, batting her eye lashes. I laughed. She giggled.

"Well, when I was young boy? Something, happened, to… um my mother? And, at that moment, my mom, she…well, my brother and I… Sam, we were really young. I remember it, like it was yesterday..."

_"Sam, when you grow up, I'm going to teach you how to play baseball," dad said. Sam was just a baby. He giggled. _

"_Dad, where's mom?" I asked him. He smiled at me._

"_Let me check, you guys stay in here,"_

_I watched Sam play with his little toy car and then I heard him scream. I took Sam and ran to mom and dad's room. My mom was tapped to the ceiling and she was being burned. My dad ran and he told me._

"_TAKE YOUR BROTHER OUTSIDE, AND DON'T LOOK BACK," I nodded and ran down stairs and outside. I covered Sam's face as he started to cry. Dad came out and couldn't get mom. _

"Oh my God, that's terrible, Dean, I'm so sorry," she apologized. It wasn't her fault.

"It's okay. Not your fault. Then, my dad left my brother and I. You see, my dad was not an ordinary man," I explained. Then, the sound of kids getting off the bus brought us back to reality. She smiled at me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I hope you're okay, but we don't wanna be late, now, do we?" I smiled at her and nodded. Was I really going to tell her what I truly am? What my family really is? Am I really going to tell her this? I mean, I only met her now, and I don't know, I feel like I could really talk to her. As we got down the bus, someone familiar walked up to me.

"Dean, it's been way too long, brother," he said with a smirk. His hair was long, up to his neck. He wore his favorite jean jacket. I gave him a great big hug. He whispered to me.

"We got ourselves something," Leah looked at me then at him. I turned to her.

"Uh, look, I have something to take care of. Maybe we could do this some other time. I have to deal with something, with my brother, if you don't mind?" I told her. She looked disappointed, but she smiled in response.

"Okay then, well, do you text?" she asked. Sam laughed. I kicked him while she got out her phone.

"Number, please?" she asked.

"Uh, 144-567-7890,"

"Okay, text me then," she said and walked toward the other direction. I turn to Sami. He eyed me.

"_Number please?_ Dude," he said, under his breath.

"WHAT?"

He had an evil little grin. I laughed.

"You totally have the hots for her," he teased. I sighed.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I avoided the subject. Luckily Sam was on topic. We walked toward the school café. We grabbed a couple of coffees and he placed a folder in front of me.

"What's this?" I said while talking a sip of my coffee.

"8 missing girls, in two months," was all he said.

"So what's the deal with that?" I asked. He took a glance around the room and healed in.

"The deal is that this is weird. Why 8 girls would be missing all of a sudden, especially in this city?" he said.

I couldn't quite make out what was happening. I really couldn't stop thinking of Leah.

"So, is there any connection with all these girls?" I asked. He sighed.

"They were all new students that transferred from different places, and what's even weirder is that these girls are all 16 years old… and they all went to this school," he explained. All of a sudden, my mind was on Leah. She could be in danger. I didn't wanna mention anything to him because he would be a total dick and say that I was obsessed with her or something.

"Maybe it's a sick old man who takes young girls and makes porno's?" I suggested. Sam smacked the back of my head.

"WHAT?"

"Are you really that stupid?"

"Don't be such a bitch, Sam, I'm just saying,"

He was quiet.

"Dean, this is no time to joke around, we gotta find out whether or not something super natural is going on here,"

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"You know, I love saving people and all but, this is ridiculous," I told him.

"I know, and for the record, I'm not a bitch,"

"Well, you do bitch a lot. You're like a girl, bitch, bitch," I teased. He shook his head and reached out to punch me. I slapped his hand away, and laughed.

"I say, we kid nap every new girl in school and ask them questions," Sam said. I gave him the look.

"What?" he said.

We were silent.

"Do you know any new 16 year olds?" Sam asked me. I shook my head, then resisted. _Leah. She was in danger as well as the other girls in this school. I think maybe if I focused more on her then I'd be able to catch the person who's been kidnapping the girls._

"Leah," I said out of nowhere. Sam looked at me, his eyed widened.

"What?"

"There you go. Keep an eye on your girl and see what happens, okay?" he said, grabbing my coffee. I sighed.

"She isn't my girl…_yet, _and even if she was part of the kidnappers deal, what makes you think it'll know whether or not she's new?" Sam set my coffee down and looked out the window.

"Are you classmates with her? If you are, then find out, I mean, first day of school introductions, find out. For all we know, the kidnapper could be nearby classmates," Sam got up and took the folders. I stood up and sighed.

"Alright, I'll text you if anything, then,"

Sami laughed.

"Don't text me, dumbass, that's gay," he turned toward the other direction. I shook my head and grabbed my schedule. I looked at it. Nothing I hadn't seen before, chemistry for 1st period, Algebra II, Art and Mythology.

"Mythology? That's bullshit."


End file.
